


Silence

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Angst, F/M, Fear, Rut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sam’s rut hits early and no one is prepared...





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: ABO. Rut. Fear. Violence. Angst. 
> 
> Bamby

  
  


You know he doesn’t mean to be like this. You know he can’t help it. But most of all… you know it’s only a matter of time before he finds you.

His rut had hit earlier than anyone had anticipated. Dean had tried to get between you and the Alpha who’d determined you would be his for the duration of his condition, and that mistake had led to Dean being knocked out. You hated that you’d left him in the library, on the ground with a bleeding head where it had hit the floor far too hard. But if you’d stayed you would never had gotten the chance to help him anyway.

Sam was a beast at the best of times, but during his rut he was nothing but Alpha. Stronger, faster and more ruthless than ever, Sam was a danger when his cycle hit.

That’s why you’d never been around when it was due. He knew what he could get like, and so he’d put in precautions to make sure he never hurt anyone. An Alpha that goes without a mate for too long goes feral, and Sam was far too old not to have a mate by now. Unfortunately, now one had predicted an early rut, which meant no one had the chance to get Sam locked down in time.

Huddled in one of the many store rooms of the Bunker, your hand was pressed to your mouth as tears streamed down your face. You were doing everything you could to remain as calm and as quiet as possible in order to hear where he might be.

Determined to find you, Sam had locked the Bunker down and shut off the power. While in rut his senses were intensified, which mean he had no problem moving around in the dark. He could see almost perfectly, and smell absolutely everything. There honestly was no point in trying to hide from him.

You were determined to try though. The last thing you needed was to be found, fucked and claimed by a feral Alpha. Sam would never forgive himself, and he would have no control either. You would not be left unscathed.

The Bunker was eerily quiet. All you could hear was the thrum of your heartbeat pulsing in your head. Everything else was deathly silent. Sobbing into your hand, you squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to send a prayer out to whoever might be listening.

**Bamby**


End file.
